1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a method, and a program, particularly to a display control apparatus and a method, and a program which control display of information about grouped data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of retrieving, reproducing and displaying images, it is proposed that a plurality of scaled down images for displaying indices are represented in a calendar (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-11-215457)). In this case, for example, a scaled down image of a recorded taken image is shown in calendar representation for every date (day, month, and year), a user specifies a desired scaled down image, and then the specified image is retrieved, reproduced and displayed.
In addition, it is also proposed that both of information generated inside a device and recorded on a recording medium and information externally provided and recorded on a recording medium are classified based on creating date information without impairment of the advantages of classification (for example, see Patent Reference 2 (JP-A-2004-320514)).
However, in recent digital cameras, that is, in a digital video camera and a digital still camera, some of them can take both of still images and moving images, and many of them can record still image files and moving image files for respective images.
For a method of quickly retrieving target data from a large volume of data as described above, it is proposed that the shooting date and time of images and the number of taken images are depicted in a graph, that the creating date and time and the update date and time of documents and the number of documents are depicted in a graph and detail information is searched from a part of the graph, and that detail information is displayed on a list (for example, see Patent Reference 3 (JP-A-2001-134578)).